Unbeknownst To You
by Sylvette-Cross
Summary: WARNING: Extreme sarcasm/sexual sarcasm or references are used by the ever-amusing verbal spars between Meredith Sulez, and Damon Salvatore. Speaking of verbal spars, who do you think would win? Is there any competition at all? What would happen if these two wildcats are both under one roof? In the middle of the sea? Oh, this'll be good. Rated T (for now) R&R! DamonxMeredith ;)


Okay, I have to be honest: I originally planned this to be one-shot, but due to the… unknown force that inevitably drives an author with their writing, it looks like this'll be a multi-chaptered story.

Now, just a bit of a warning. *Uh-oh. Cue dramatic music… !*

My fields of expertise are usually on one-shots, mainly because I've never been able to write long stories in a stable manner. Eventually I'll get bored/stuck with something, and everything will just fall apart. But I do promise to do my best. :)

Obviously, this is a DamonxMeredith fanfic, but I'll do my best in making sure that all characters have an equal (if not fair) share on the spotlight.

Any constructive criticism/comments are welcomed.

Off to the story! (Before I bore you with my ramblings) ;)

I do not own Vampire Diaries (which is an incredible put-down) *pout*

ENJOY!

* * *

**Unbeknownst To You**

**Damon's POV**

He was bored. You would think that someone with an immortal life essence would be partying at LA, or watching physically perfect girls at coasts in California. Or maybe go for a posh dinner party in Paris while dining at a pale, succulent throat of a beautiful woman- but no.

Been there, done than.

Everything seemed painfully predictable:

Women wanted him, men wanted to be him.

Girls dreamed about him, boys looked up to him.

Wives flirted with him, husbands **tried** to pound his perfectly immortal (and satisfactory) balls.

In fact, humans these days were so predictable that he was willing to bet his immortal life that tonight's news is going to be about The Kardashians.

He was simply bored. Bored of all those predictable girls that would probably give up their house/children/insurance money/limbs just to be able to spend time with the dashing young man called Damon Salvatore.

"I am quite dashing, aren't I?" Damon murmured to himself as he flashed his 250-kilowatt smile at a group of swooning waitresses.

One of the waitresses (a brunette, with dull blue eyes, and a generous amount of hip density) had the courage to actually talk to him- points for that.

"Hi, I'm Hazel. I've never…" she purred, eyeing Damon from head to toe as she went for a dramatic pause, "seen you in these parts before. You alone?"

Damon, being the opportunistic immortal that he is, ogled the waitress in return. In fact, he ogled her for so long, and with so much intensity, that the waitress began to flush like she just ran a marathon, and gave birth at the same time. Not before long, Damon began to feel bored again. Typical girl- easy, dull, and cheap. Now that Damon actually took a look at Hazel's assortment of clothes, he noticed that she had poor fitting. That or she just finished five bowls of the 'superb' macaroni and cheese combo.

Damon was certain that he could feel her unease from across town. Hazel was now nervously glancing back at the other waitresses, sending 'HELP ME!' signals like the Titanic was sinking right in front of her.

At least Damon was a having a sliver of amusement out of this.

Right now, Damon was not simply bored- he was simply sick of it, and he planned to take it out on this conveniently placed human being in front of him but, before he could make Hazel go through extreme humiliation, someone walked into the diner.

The _clink-clink _of the entrance bell seemed to echo around the four-walled room, making every head turn, and focus on Meredith Sulez.

Damon immediately scanned the faces of the people who were in the diner. True to his expectations, the humans were not immune to Meredith's immense goddess-like beauty, due to the fact that most of them (both men, and women) tried to undress her with their eyes, desperately trying to remember this once of a life time opportunity of laying their eyes on Meredith's maddening divinity.

Yes, there might be a _slight_ exaggeration, but the epitome of Meredith Sulez' beauty was definitely as true as Newton's Law.

Her long, toned legs enable her to get to Damon's table in sweeping, elegant motions.

She was an even better view up close.

She decided to grow her straight, dark hair almost to her waist, framing a face with high, elegant cheekbones, perfectly textured lips, stormy grey eyes (so stormy, that it was almost brown/black), and perfectly sculptured eyebrows.

"Hello, Damon." She said her voice perfectly controlled.

"Lovely to see you, Meredith. Beautiful as ever, I see." Damon drawled, eyeing her from head to toe- for which Meredith responded by narrowing her eyes.

Completely aghast, and surprised by the superior (in all meaning of word) woman that was now _'stealing the attention of her man'_, she thought, Hazel felt a prick of annoyance. "Who are you?" She sneered, desperately trying (and failing) to hide her contempt.

Meredith turned her calm grey eyes to Hazel- who looked like she might scratch Meredith's eyes out with her jagged nails.

Seeing this look of malevolence, Meredith raised her eyebrow- a technique that she has perfected during her early teens, often resulting to people to treat it as an art instead of a simple act.

"Hmm…" Meredith hummed, her cool eyes becoming even stormier. In a monotone tone she said, "Aren't you suppose to say 'Welcome to Papa's Diner', instead of 'Who are you'? In a rude tone of voice, I might add."

Hazel's freckled cheeks turned beet red, "And who're you to tell me that? No one invited you here! This young man, and I were just enjoying a nice chat with each other!"

At this, Meredith glanced to the manager of the diner, a blading old man, and said, "You might want to make use of your dishwasher, and clean her mouth- or better yet, supply your customers with a better suited staff."

"And," Damon chimed in, speaking for the first time, a smirk on his lips, "in case you already haven't noticed, this lovely lady is my acquaintance."

Fuming, Hazel turned away, a murderous-looking manager following suit.

If not for Damon's extra-sensitive vampiric vision, he would've missed the microscopic smug smile that was perched on Meredith's lips.

Meredith sat down across Damon, not paying the least bit attention to the awestruck stares that the other occupants of the diner unashamedly shot her.

For a few minutes, Damon, and Meredith just sat there, staring at each other- Meredith's expression was platonic, while Damon's where (as usual) etched with a hint of mischief.

"See something you like?" He asked, smirking, "Because I do."

Damon's eyes wandered down Meredith's long neck, to her perfect, ogle-worthy body.

Meredith narrowed her eyes at Damon. In an icy voice she said, "My eyes are up here you old sot."

Damon, being the immortal that he is, raised his eyebrow in such a way that even Meredith would be envious of- after all, he had centuries to perfect it.

"I'm hardly an old sot."

"If I remember correctly," Meredith drawled, "old means aged, while sot means a drunkard. You are both."

Damon smirked, he knew loud, and clear why Meredith called him an old sot (due to him being an immortal, and him being 'drunk' to blood)- he just enjoys annoying/perplexing/frustrating her. It was sheer amusement.

In a perfect poker face, he said, "I am only aged. I am not a drunkard."

"Why Damon, I thought you were only unfortunate enough to accommodate _some_ disfigured brain cells- not _all of them_, and if you're finding my statement to be a strain to your brain, having all of your brain cells disfigured means that you're stupid." Meredith said, sarcasm oozing out of her mouth.

_Oooh, nice one Ms. Sulez._

Instead of saying this aloud, he said, "What's the difference?" a teasing smirk tugging at his mouth.

"The unfortunate ones would know the answer, the stupid ones would not." She said, with a teasing smirk of her own.

Oh, Damon's amusement is definitely enjoying Ms. Sulez' company, but before he could move his womanizing mouth, she spoke up again.

"I don't have time to play games Damon. Unlike your uncontrollable libido, I have a strict schedule to follow- like _practicing_." She said, hoping that Damon's unused brain would pick up the meaning of 'practice'.

Thankfully he did, for he said, "You practice enough already," as if to prove this, his eyes wandered down to Meredith's toned, and incredibly attractive body, "you should calm down a little. You'll have your chance at _hunting_."

Meredith narrowed her eyes, and with a sigh said, "Just tell me why I'm here Damon."

At this Damon smiled wickedly, knowing that her reaction would be a mix of challenging, and amusing- and Damon loves both.

"Meredith Rosario Sulez," the said person raised an eyebrow at the abrupt formality, "You're formally invited to the month-long cruise along the Caribbean sea on my private yacht."

* * *

I know, I know. That was a relatively short chapter, and I hope I don't get murdered by ending it with a cliffhanger too. ;)

Anyway, I planned to make this chapter short- you know, kind of like a preview to the whole story. (Not to mention that I forgot the current location of the VD gang. All I remember is that their in college- so I need to put some research into that.) :3

But don't worry, I'll be updating as soon as I can- which will probably be later on today (but no promises)

Also, I would just like to say that no offence was intended with choosing the name "Hazel" for the ever-so-cheap waitress in this chapter. So, anyone with the name Hazel, I would just like to say that I actually like the name, it was just the first name that popped up in my head, so I chose it. Though my gut instinct and I had a _very_ interesting conversation about the name choice. ;)

So… Good? Great? Lame? Worst ever?

Hope you enjoyed :3

R&R! (I love reviews just as much as Damon loves to exercise his 'uncontrollable libido') ;)

And don't forget to check out my profile! :3

Sylvette-Cross out!


End file.
